1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a control method for the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information tends to be computerized, and image processing apparatuses such as a printer or a facsimile used to output computerized information and a scanner used to computerize documents have become indispensable devices. Such an image processing apparatus is often constituted as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) which can be utilized as a printer, a facsimile, a scanner, and a copying machine by having an image capturing function, an image forming function, a communication function, and the like.
In the MFP, it is possible in many cases to enter a power saving mode besides the normal running mode. Such an image processing apparatus enters the power saving mode when the MFP is not used, besides the normal running mode, in order to reduce the consumed power. In the power saving mode, a major part of the MFP is brought into an unenergized state when the MFP is not in the normal running mode, in order to reduce power consumed by the MFP. Often, even energization of a random access memory (RAM) and the like which constitute a control unit is cut off. At the time of return from the power saving mode to the normal mode, therefore, it becomes necessary for the MFP to read a program from a hard disk or a nonvolatile memory and develop the program into the RAM again.
On the other hand, the MFP provides users with various functions such as a copying machine, a printer, a scanner, a FAX and the like, and these functions go on increasing. At the time of return from the power saving mode to the normal mode, therefore, it is necessary to read respective application programs for implementing these functions again and consequently the return time from the power saving mode to the normal mode becomes long. Even when, for example, the user wants to use a scanner, therefore, it is necessary for the user to wait until an application program for implementing the scanner function is read, if the MFP is in the power saving mode. As a result, a state in which the function the user wants to utilize cannot be used readily is brought about.
As a technique for shortening a waiting time lasting until it becomes possible for a user to use an MFP, therefore, a technique of causing the user to select a function to be used, loading a program corresponding to the selected function preferentially from a hard disk to a RAM at the time of return from the power saving mode, making the function available, and then activating another program is disclosed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-194876).
According to the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-194876, the time over which the user is caused to wait can be shortened, as many selection units as functions to be restored preferentially must be prepared, resulting in increased power consumption. Furthermore, there is a problem that user's operations become troublesome as the selection units increase.
In addition, in operations of the MFP, there are operations executed according to a user's operation of an operating unit and operations executed according to a command which is input via a network. In the case of the latter operations, the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-194876 cannot be used.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus capable of shortening the return time of the apparatus from the power saving mode according to a user's intention with a simple configuration and without requesting the user to conduct extra manipulations.